custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Fight for Truth
Introduction Deep inside Roxtus... "Now where is he?" Thinks Shadow as he sneaks through Roxtus. "He must be here somewhere." "Freeze!" Yells a Skrall. "You got to be kidding me." Sighs Shadow. "Who are you, and what are you doing in this restricted zone for?" Demands the Skrall. "The better question is, will you live long enough to find out."" Responds Shadow as Iden appears in his hand. "What the..!" Screams the Skrall before being cut in half. "AHHHHHHHH!" Screams the Skrall in pain before dieing. "Now to find Vavorkx, and for him to find the sting of my blade." Says Shadow before fading into the shadows. In another part of Roxtus... "This is probably the lamest city I've ever been too. I mean you can't even find a map in this place." Says Vavorkx in a half-laugh, half-agitated tone. "Now where would Tuma be if I were him. Aha..." Chapter One Somewhere near the center of Roxtus... Shadow stood in the middle of a dimly lit room, Iden in his hand and Skrall lying dead around him. His search for Vavorkx had not been going well since he followed him to this pile of rocks and some silly forms of beings that called themselves Skrall. "It would be too easy if all of the makuta were like this when it came to fighting." Says Shadow as he picks up a thornax. "Way to easy." Shadow let the thornax fall, and then faded, leaving a pile of Skrall. It wasn’t long before he came across two more Skrall, patrolling the area. But Shadow didn’t give them time to spot him; instead he jumped forward, and into the first, knocking it out of the fight. And the second didn’t even see his buddy get hit, instead he got a hand in the throat and a second to wonder what happened before he got rammed into the wall and picked up by the throat a few feet of the ground. "Have you seen a strange being here?" Shadow says threateningly. "Eck . . . who . . . are you. . .?" the Skrall stammers. "Your worst nightmare." Shadow says coldly. To add to his voice, Shadow raised his hand into a fist, like he was holding something, and stopped when his hand came to be on the same height as the Skrall's neck. "What's . . .that supposed . . . to do?" Says the Skrall in between gasps for air. Shadow smiled, "This." and Iden was in his hand. ". . .No I . . .haven't."Says the Skrall fearfully. "Then your of no use to me." Says Shadow has he lefts up Iden. "No. . .!"The Skrall was cut off by Shadow slamming him into the wall. "I hate it when beings don't respect their guest" *sighs*. After saying that, Shadow left. Later. . . "This better not be a trick." Mutters a Skrall has he steps into a room. "Why haven't you slow and lazy . . .?" The Skrall stops in mid-sentence as he sees dead Skrall in a small circle in the middle of the room, they been cut with a blade and crushed. "Oh. . .." The Skrall turned and fled. Chapter Two "Now, where is..." Says Vavorkx before seeing an agori mine. "These agori look like slaves!" Vavorkx, in his rage, creates a black hole that destroys all the Skrall guards. "You are free, flee from this prison." Commands Vavorkx. All the agori run out of Roxtus. As the agori escape some Skrall notice what Vavorkx did. "What do you think you are doing?" Screams one of the Skrall. "This." Says Vavorkx as his scythe appears. Soon the Skrall charge. The first to make contact is cut down before he can react. The second and third are swallowed by a black hole. "Impossible, no one can defeat us." Says a Skrall. "Obviously, you were wrong." Says Vavorkx as he picks up the Skrall and hurls him into space using the dark matter that surrounds all other matter. Far off in Tuma's temple... "Oh mighty Tuma, I have a message." Pants a Skrall. "Tell me it." Demands Tuma. "I found some dead guards on the second floor of the temple." Says the Skrall. "That is important," Says Tuma, "find out who is responsible and bring him to me." "Of couse oh mighty one." Replies the Skrall before running off. In the lower levels of the temple... "I sense I'm getting near Vavorkx, yet farther away, I must keep going." Says Shadow as he walks off from another unlucky Skrall's corpse. Chapter Three The Skrall had just turned around to continua his posting when the sound of something crashing reached his ears. The Skrall raised his sword and shield and quickly but quietly went into the next room where the sound had come from. Two things were got the Skrall attention. The first was a dead Skrall guard, and a dark figure walking away muttering something about senses and most keep going. But all that was nothing compared to that dark figure when it faded into the shadows. So without a second glance, the Skrall turned and ran for his life. Throne room... "Oh mighty one," Says a reporting Skrall. "One of are guards have see it, the Demon thing." Tuma stands up. "Good, now bring him here, I want to know all about it." The Skrall bowed and left, but in a few minutes came back with another Skrall. "Now tell me what you saw." Says Tuma, sitting down again. So the Skrall tells him everything. "Someone that's not from here." Says Tuma after the Skrall had finished. "So, take all the Skrall you need, and go find this demon!" The last part ended with a shout, but it got the Skrall running to do what they were told to do. Lower levels of the temple... Shadow watched has another group of Skrall ran by. "They act like they last something, or someone." Says Shadow, smiling. Although he had said it quietly, one of the Skrall turned around, searching with unblinking eyes. Shadow smiled again, knowing that the Skrall kept looking at him, but couldn't tell the difference between shadow and Shadow. As the other Skrall's foot steps became more distance, Shadow used his tail and throw up some sand, and then quickly moved to a different spot. The Skrall gave a cry a shot a thornax at open air. The sound of more Skrall coming back, reached his ears, but Shadow didn't care instead he repeated the sand trick again and again until they arrived to find the Skrall swinging his blade at nothing. "What is it?" Asked one of the Skrall. "Me." Says Shadow before the other Skrall could answer. One of the Skrall shot a thornax at the shadows were his voice had come from. But Shadow stepped out of the shadows, thornax in his hand. "Just me." Then Iden appeared in his hand. Somewhere in the temple... Vavorkx watched as a group of Skrall ran past. Something is going on. Says Vavorkx to himself. He also noted with interest that they were going the way to the mine he had just left. Better leave. Says Vavorkx to himself, with a fake laugh. But he didn't get far when a lone Skrall came along, Vavorkx then grabbed his shield and got close to the wall. And the Skrall never saw him until he got a shield in the face with the force that sent him flying back a few feet. "What's going on" Says Vavorkx leaning over the dazed Skrall. "Afte. . .r a. . .de. . .mon."Was all he could say. But Vavorkx was to busy wondering who this. . .demon was. "Tell me more about this "demon". Chapter Four "So, the Skrall are after a demon." Says Vavorkx to himself. "This could work to my advantage." As he walks along a bone hunter spots him. "He could make a valuable Glatorian, slave." Thinks the bone hunter. "Hello, little prey, prepare to be enslaved." Says the bone hunter from a rock steed. "Oh, please." Says Vavorkx as he spins his shield. "What are you doing?" Yells the bone hunter over the forming winds. "Giving you a better view." Says Vavorkx as the bone hunter is lifted in the air and hurled above the city. "Now, to the temple, and Tuma." Says Vavorkx darkly. "Not for you, for you its the scapper." Says a bone hunter out of five more bone hunters on their steeds, with Skrall backing them up. "Here we go again." Says Vavorkx Far off in the temple of Tuma... "Another wall, where could the stairs be?" Thinks Shadow as he looks for a way farther up the temple. Then a beast and its apparent rider crashed through the ceiling and the wall. On the other side are a bunch of Skrall and the stairs. "There it is." Yells a Skrall. "Great, stairs with speed bumbs." Says Shadow as he begins too charge, horns first. Chapter Five Far off in the temple of Tuma... Shadow rammed into the first Skrall with his horns, slicing another with his tail, and grabbing another by the throat and throwing him into another Skrall. "Stop the demon!" Yelled a Skrall. As a response the other Skrall aimed their thornax launchers and fired. "Speed bumbs with stings." Says Shadow as he jumps backwards over the path of the thornax. Then in mid-air he opened his wings and shot himself towards the Skrall over the thornax. "What?. . .no!" Yells a Skrall before Shadow crashes into him. But right when he landed he jumped right back up with a struggling Skrall in his hand. "Tell your leader to send some real fighters not a silly excuse for a Makuta." "Fire!" Yelled a Skrall, and all the other Skrall that did have thornax fired. But Shadow still had a Skrall in his hand, but it quickly found a new purpose, a living shield. Throne room... "Oh mighty one, the demon has been spotted." Says a reporting Skrall. "Well?" Says Tuma after a pause. "Where is it?" "Oh. . .we have not been able to capture it." Says the Skrall. "WHAT." Yells Tuma. "You idiot, whose commanding these Skrall?" "A. . .?" "Never mind." Says Tuma standing up. "Leave now." The Skrall saluted and left. Then Tuma left shortly after to take care of those idiot Skrall who didn't know how to take out a being. Outside of the throne room he found two guards. "Came with me." Tuma told them. Somewhere in the temple of Tuma... The first two Rock steads were out before the other three know what happened. "You sure you want to go though all this trouble for nothing." Says Vavorkx, it wasn't really a question. "Get him!" Yells the first Bone hunter. A Skrall tried to be the hero and jumped in first, but Vavorkx put a black hole around him and he was never seen again. A bone hunter got brave next and forced his rock stead to charge, Vavorkx responded by jumping over the Rock stead's mouth and as he went over the Bone hunter he cut him down with his scythe. Landing, he faced the other attackers. "Just give up, it will save you a lot of time and trouble, and you'll live longer." says Vavorkx with a fake sigh. Chapter Six Soon the last remaining enemies were cut down and out. "If only all my enemies were like this." Says Vavorkx with a sigh. "You think you can just hop up here and take out my bone hunters?" Says an unknown being. "Who said that?" Asks Vavorkx. "ME!" Says Dragonhun. Before Vavorkx can react he is smacked by two fists into the head. "How dare you attack an alpha being like that!" Yells Vavorkx as he prepares to attack. "An alpha wha...?" Are Dragonhun's last words before he loses two of his four arms. "Now to finish it!" Screams Vavorkx. "Not today, and not by you." When Dragonhun says this he opens his wings and flies away. "Now to find Tu...m...aaaa!?" Says Vavorkx right as he sees a pile of Skrall bodies. "Oh." Farther up Tuma's temple... "Okay this is just plain weird." Says Shadow as he sees an empty room. "How come when I'm almost to the top, there aren't any guards!" "That's because it doesn't need them." Says Tuma from behind. "So you rule this city, might I suggest some real guards." Mocks Shadow. "You we fall before me, like the wisp of a shadow that you are." Says Tuma. "Bring it!" Says Shadow. Soon the fight breaks out. Shadow tries to hit Tuma with a charge, but misses. Tuma turns around and fires his thornax launcher. "Please." Says Shadow as he grabs the thornax. "NOW!" Commands Tuma. Then two mega Skrall appear and ambush Shadow. "What the..." Says Shadow before being pounced on. "Now bring him here." Commands Tuma. "Now tell me, who or what are you!" Farther off in the main throne room of Tuma... "Now where could he be?" Says Angular. Chapter Seven Somewhere in Tuma's temple... "Looks like who ever this "demon" is did a nice job." Says Vavorkx as he walks past the bodies of Skrall. "Hello Vavorkx." Says a unknown voice that seemed to make the wall rattle. Vavorkx spins around, scythe and shield ready. Where open air had been, was now a strange being with unblinking red eyes. Eyes that made Vavorkx's mind feel open to them. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Says Vavorkx, not daring to look that being in the eye. A moment went by and the being just looked at Vavorkx, leaving both questions unanswered. "You were always my favorite when you were created." He said at last. "Good, talented, and a very good learner." Vavorkx blinked, this being was acting like he had known him, and still does. "What are you talking about?" Vavorkx asked at last. Farther up Tuma's temple... "Oh, you really don't want to know who I am." Says Shadow darkly. The next instant Iden was in his hand and where one of the mega Skrall had been holding him, Iden had gone straight though. And the other mega Skrall got Shadow tail right on the back of both of his legs. Iden went back to being nothing leaving Shadow hands free, so he picked up both mega Skrall and throw them at Tuma. "No!" Was all he could say before he got hit with his own Skrall. Then Shadow walked over leaned over him. "Your Skrall call me a demon, at that is the closest thing you need to know about me." Shadow reached down and grabbed his throat pulling Tuma's face closer to his. "But it is pretty accurate." Then he slammed Tuma's head into the floor, taking him out. "Demon," says Shadow standing up, "is better then being called a Makuta!" Looking over he saw a window, and going over to it he saw in the dim light a arena. "Reminds me of a Kolhii field." Says Shadow boringly and maybe a little homesick. Chapter Eight "So, your a great being?" Asks Vavorkx. "Thats correct Vavorkx." Replies Angular. "And this Shadow character, thinks I'm helping the makuta!" Says Vavorkx. "Thats correct." Responds Angular. "How dare he!" Says Vavorkx. "Now don't become to hastey, he is confused and lost, maybe you could guide him to the truth. Just to warn you, it could become an all out fight." Says Angular. "A fight for truth, I like the sound of that." Says Vavorkx. "You always did like to fight." Says Angular as he fades away. "Wait!" Yells Vavorkx. "What did that vision mean!" "You will find out in tim..." Are Angular's last words. "Now to find Shadow." Says Vavorkx as he stares through a window. In the arena... "It's huge in here." Says Shadow in an annoyed tone. "Yes, it is." Says an unknown voice. "Who said that." Demands Shadow. "ME!" Says Vavorkx as he assembles himself out of thin air. "YOU, now I can kill the traitor himself!" Says Shadow as Iden appears in midair. "We don't need to do this." Says Vavorkx. "Oh yes, I think we do." Says Shadow as he charges. "Then let the fight for truth begin!" Says Vavorkx as he also charges, shield first. thumb|150px|right|PLAY THIS NOW! Chapter Nine Arena... Shadow went in low to the ground, almost on all fours but as he got in striking distance, he lounged at Vavorkx's side. But Vavorkx disassembles part of himself and Iden went though nothing but air. But Shadow did a roll past him and came with his tail striking Vavorkx's leg. "Ah!" Vavorkx said has his tail pierced him. Shadow was still close to ground so he kicked some sand into his eyes, then jumped back. "GRRAA!" Growls Shadow as the sand found it's target. Iden disappearing in his hand and with the other hand sweeping the sand out of his eyes. "You know, I did say we don't have to do this." Says Vavorkx looking at the now very angry Shadow. "Save your breath!" Says Shadow as his wings open up, and throwing him self into near-by shadows, Shadow faded. "Oh great." Says Vavorkx as he lost sight of him. Looking around to see where he might come out Vavorkx lifted his weapons. "You know, your name is Shadow and the Skrall call you a demon," says Vavorkx, hoping to find out where Shadow is, "I think both are very accurate." "Thank you." Says a voice behind Vavorkx, but before he could react, Shadow rammed into him taking him off his feet and into the sand. Shadow has a good amount of spikes and two daggers on him, some on his upper legs. So when Shadow came down on top of Vavorkx, Vavorkx felt all of it. "Ahhhh, get off!" Says Vavorkx as he disassembles him-self. When Shadow saw that he was attacking ground, he dove side-ways, and doing a roll to come up on his feet, Iden appearing. Vavorkx, assembling himself nearby, shot a blast of energy at him. The energy hit Iden, making Shadow go down on all fours. "You know, I have been though more tough times then you, so I know how you feel." Says Vavorkx as looks at the dark being. Faster then lightning, Shadow aimed Iden and fired Vavorkx's attack back at him. Vavorkx barely blocked it in time. "Nobody knows how I feel." Says Shadow standing up, no sign of hurt in him. "Well, listen. . ." Vavorkx was cut off by the sight of Skrall, and then Shadow growled. The Fight for Truth was just getting started. Chapter Ten "Reinforcements of yours?" Says Vavorkx. "I never need reinforcements!" Yells Shadow. "Well, you'll need them now." Says Vavorkx. "Get the demon!" Yells one of the Skrall. "Get the giant!" Yells another. "GET THEM BOTH." Yells Tuma from the top of the temple. Soon tons of Skrall began to poor into the arena, shields and swords raised. "Die!" Yells Shadow as he charges into the main body of Skrall. Skrall begin to fly all across the arena as one after another are met by Shadow's horns, tail, sword, and anything else that Shadow had. "Goodbye you disgusting filth." Says Vavorkx as he creates a black hole that begins to destroy many Skrall and the arena. He soon ends the destructive black hole. Soon most of the Skrall were either dead or severely wounded, or retreating. "Now for you." Says Shadow as he stairs intently at Vavorkx. "You must stop!" Says Vavorkx at Shadow. "What you think is wrong!" "You lier!" Screams Shadow as Iden clashes with Vavorkx's sycthe. Amazingly Vavorkx throws Iden out of Shadow's hands. "Impossible!" Yells Shadow. "No matter." Then Shadow brings out his two knives. "I hate knives." Says Vavorkx with scorn. "Time for something more suitable." Vavorkx immediatley changes back to his old armor. "Die!" Screams Shadow as he quikly disappears into the shadows. "Come out and fight like a warrior." Says Vavorkx trying to lure Shadow out. Then Shadow jumps out and is hit by a Vavorkx's fist. "I am tired of this." Says Shadow as he charges again. As Shadow dives beneath Vavorkx's feet Vavorkx grabs Shadow's tail and swings Shadow around like a rag doll. Then he releases and Shadow goes flying into a wall. "You must listen, I hate the makuta, why would I be helping them?" Says Vavorkx trying to explain his innocence. "I don't now, and I don't care." Says Shadow as he begins to charge Nui's Shade. "I wouldn't!" Says Vavorkx. "Well I will!" Yells Shadow as he fires. As the blast hits Vavorkx's spear it is absorbed then fired back. "Impossible!" Says Shadow right before he dodges. Unfortunantly, Shadow is now to weak to resist because of the power used to make the attack. He then falls to his knees, breathing hard. "Now listen, the makuta, spacifically Warlord, have caused me great pain." Says Vavorkx as he tells the horrors of his life. "The first was Bloodrex, he framed me of those horrible crimes you have been told of. Secondly, the instadent with the Codrex was an accident. Finally, Warlord killed my fiance, Toa Kanohi." Says Vavorkx in a sad tone that even touches Shadow. "But, that means..." Says Shadow only to be completed by Vavorkx. "That you were wrong." Says Vavorkx. Then Vavorkx dissappears leaving Shadow to wonder. "I. . . was wrong?" Says Shadow in confusion and frustration. "Yes, you were wrong." Says Angular from behind. "YOU, why didn't you tell me the truth!" Yells Shadow at Angular, his strength starting to came back. "I did tell you, but you didn't listen, you were too distracted by your anger. That is your one flaw, you can't control your temper." Says Sngular. "Can you take me home?" Asks Shadow. "I can take you to Drogis." Replies Angular. "Thankyou, I have much to think about." Says Shadow in a thoughtful tone. "Here we go." Says Angular as he teleports them both to Drogis. In the upper part of Tuma's temple... "Finally, their gone." Says Tuma in a relaxed tone. "Hello Tuma, time to say goodby to your recent memories, along with everyone else." Says the deep voice of Graeynag. "Wha...!" Says Tuma as a strange light spreads across Roxtus. Trivia *The Fight for Truth was written by User:Skullheadsoldier and User:Vizserk. Category:stories Category:Vizserk